The present invention relates generally to a treatment of a medium, and more particularly to a system and method for treatment of a gaseous medium, using a lean sorbent.
The emission of carbon dioxide (herein also referred as “CO.sub.2”) to environment is considered to be a cause of greenhouse effect, which contributes to global warming The greenhouse effect is controlled by reducing the emission of the CO.sub.2 to the environment. Some known techniques have been deployed to reduce the emission of the CO.sub.2 from an exhaust gaseous medium to the environment. Such known techniques comprise using adsorbents, molecular filters or membranes, and absorber systems for removal of CO.sub.2 from the exhaust gaseous medium.
Currently, there are various types of treatment systems for removal of CO.sub.2 from the exhaust gaseous medium, such as a “spray tower”, a “fixed-bed reactor” a “moving-bed reactor”, and “continuous tank reactor”. Such treatment system and processes are generally expensive, consumes more energy, labor intensive, and occupies large volume when processed for a high throughput. Further, most of such reactors operate in batches resulting in relatively long residence time for the treatment medium. Also, such reactors have a low throughput rates thereby increasing processing cost.
There is a need for an improved system and method for treating a gaseous medium, using a rich sorbent.